finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Firion/Dissidia (PSP)/Quotes
Encounters Dissidia Let's go! We'll settle this! I cannot lose! I'll give it all I have! To defend the world. Let's have a fair fight! I'll make my dreams come true. I won't give up on the future. I can turn this around. — when HP is low I must find a way. — when HP is low I'll surmount this! — when opponent is stronger This battle will be a lesson. — when opponent is stronger I'll give it my all. — when opponent is weaker No holding back. — when opponent is weaker Dissidia 012 I'll give it all I have. Think of this as training. Give me everything you've got! I will defeat you! I'll seize victory! I won't run or hide! — when opponent is stronger I'm fired up! — when opponent is stronger Nothing's impossible... — when HP is low I won't let go of my dream! — when HP is low Let's do this! My mind's made up. I can't lose this battle. — when fighting an opponent in a tournament battle. Ok, let's keep this up! — when fighting a second straight opponent in a tournament battle. I'll take anybody on! — when fighting an opponent in a round-robin party battle This... is a challenge. — when last to fight in a round-robin battle Encounters: Character Specific Dissidia I am honored to spar with you. — Warrior of Light Fighting without conviction means nothing! — Garland Only I can best myself! — Firion We're not tools... We are hope! — The Emperor A fine warrior indeed. — Onion Knight You exude such confidence... — Cloud of Darkness Kindness won't give you victory! — Cecil You have someone else to face. — Golbez Alright! Time to play hard! — Bartz Has your long existence taught you nothing? — Exdeath Ng...I won't hold back! — Terra I've never heard a sadder laugh... — Kefka Give me all you've got, Cloud! — Cloud You make me shiver... What are you!? — Sephiroth Let me hear you roar! — Squall Your looks will not deceive me! — Ultimecia You can't steal my resolve. — Zidane Watch it, or I just might bite. — Kuja Your cheerfulness is a weapon. — Tidus A fist for a fist! — Jecht A rare opponent, indeed! — Shantotto For all I hold dear! — Gabranth My dreams will never fade! — Chaos Dissidia 012 I'll fight to protect my dream! — Warrior of Light You should know the emptiness of battle. — Garland A good chance to know myself. — Firion I will never bow down to you! — The Emperor I hope you find your true self. — Onion Knight Gotta chase away the dark cloud! — Cloud of Darkness Don't hold back on me. — Cecil So you can't compromise, huh? — Kain I will not give up hope! — Golbez Would you fight seriously. — Bartz Do you know the pain of losing something dear? — Exdeath I'll send you back to the Rift. — Gilgamesh Sorry, I won't hold back. — Terra What comes about from destruction? — Kefka That sword's important to you, huh? — Cloud Can't have doubts in a fight! — Tifa Didn't you once have a dream? — Sephiroth I'll fight to protect my friends! — Squall Can I regain my memory through fighting? — Laguna This is the power of a witch? — Ultimecia You can't go stealing hearts. — Zidane Can't you believe in anything? — Kuja Come on, give me your best shot! — Tidus Keep going, no matter what you face. — Yuna I'll match your fists with my arsenal! — Jecht Magic is but a weapon too. — Shantotto You're gonna fight bare-handed? — Prishe Hope you get to fly the skies someday. — Vaan Reclaim what you've lost! — Gabranth See if I'm worth your trust. — Lightning I'll fight you to the end! — Chaos With hope in my heart, I will not lose! — Feral Chaos Encounters: Story Specific Light to All: Beyond Doubt Firion: "Give me all you've got, Cloud!" Cloud: "Time to see what you're made of." Light to All: Seeds of Hope Jecht: "Gonna get hurt standing around like that." Firion: "Fine, I'll fight you." Light to All: Seeds of Hope Ultimecia: "Fight with all your might, and wail." Firion: "There's nothing to learn from you!" Light to All: Seeds of Hope The Emperor: "Your future is non-existent." Firion: "Then I have to open my chosen path!" Light to All: Conclusion of the Cycle The Emperor: "Prepare to disappear into the Void!" Firion: "I will not stop until I learn the truth!" Light to All: Conclusion of the Cycle The Emperor: "Grovel before my unrivaled power!" Firion: "I will fulfill Cosmos's wish!" Light to All: Conclusion of the Cycle Garland: "There is no escaping the cycle!" Firion: "There is no battle without end! Attacks There... Take it! — when using Rope Knife Can't run! — when using Reel Axe Fire! — when using Fire Blizzard! — when using Blizzard Thunder! — when using Thunder Hit! — when using Straightarrow This is it! — when using HP attack during chase or Double Trouble I'll give it everything I've got! — when using Lord of Arms I feel it in my blood! — when activating EX Mode This decides it! — when EX Burst begins Lance!... Slash!... Shatter!... Shoot!... Sword!... It's the end! — when EX Burst is performed Can't stop me! — when using EX Revenge I'll help! — when called as Assist Sample Voices Learn from this! You can't hide! Freeze! Rumble! Burn! Victory Dissidia You let your guard down. I have to get stronger still. There is only one path I must follow! That was a good fight! I'll walk...my own path. — when HP is low I believe in myself. — when HP is low No wall is too high. — when opponent is stronger As long as I believe in myself. — when opponent is stronger I'll take you on any time. — when opponent is weaker You have much to learn. — when opponent is weaker Dissidia 012 Yes! An easy win. May this lead to more success. I guess I've gotten stronger. I'll see this through, no matter what. I'll open a path to the future! I... want my dream. That was a good fight. Come on, just a little more... Defeat Don't let it... end... — final blow Dissidia Is it impossible for me to win? What...unbelievable strength... I'm sorry...everyone... No...this isn't the end... Was I too reckless? Is my dream over? I have room to grow. — when opponent is stronger I now know...true strength. — when opponent is stronger I wasn't strong enough...that's all. — when opponent is weaker Where did I go wrong? — when opponent is weaker Dissidia 012 Have I run out of luck? So close... Why couldn't I hold on? It's seems that I'm powerless... I don't wanna lose a thing! I won't give up! Sorry, it was my mistake! Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Character Quotes